Where's the Sixth Bullet
by JMS4
Summary: This is a one-shot about what I think would happen if the characters from the Divergent Trilogy went through something I saw in a movie. Beware of cursing and slightly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this one-shot is based off something that was not my idea. I saw it in a movie and I thought it would be really funny if it went down with some of the Divergent characters. So I don't own the idea or the characters, just to be clear.**

* * *

Tris POV

I'm pissed that much is obvious. We've had this bastard in here for hours and he won't give us anything about where the missing child is. I'm standing in the observation room and I watch as Four tries for the Idon'tkowmanyth time to get information from Eric, the motherfucker. Four's technically my superior, and not my partner, but I was the one who caught Eric along with Lynn my partner. Four refuses to let us interrogate him, but will let us watch. How nice of him. Eric still won't tell us where he's hiding the little girl, four years old, Sophie Carter, stolen out of her room two weeks ago. We're the closer than ever and he won't break. Then a devilish idea pops into my head and I know exactly how I'm going to get Eric squeal. I leave the observation room telling the other cops in the room my friends Zeke, Uriah, and Lynn that'll be right back, they all nod, intent on watching Four continue to yell at Eric. I think it's starting to get to Four, the not getting information out of Eric, he doesn't fail often.

I walk quickly to my office space and open the locked cabinet where I keep my firearms. Currently I have an automatic on me, but that won't help me with my plan. Thankfully there's no one else in the office to question me as I pull out my six-shot revolver and replace my automatic with it. It's loaded and I jog to the interrogation room this time. Non one will notice my changing out the guns in my holster, probably.

I knock on the door and enter. Four is leaning over the table at Eric, probably just finished with his latest threat and or bargaining deal. He looks up at me, "Amar wants you in the observation room and told me to have a crack at it." Amar is our chief and as much as Four would want to argue with him he can't.

He looks at me surprised then a runs a hand through his hair obviously stressed about the current situation. After a moment he nods and walks over to the door, "Fine, fine good luck Tris." He leaves and shuts the door behind him. I quickly lock it knowing full well that as soon as Four walks into the observation room I will be busted. And as soon as what goes down here goes down he will try and stop it.

I look over at Eric with the horrible piercings in his face that stretch when he smiles, like he's doing now. "Oooh, well you're a whole hell of a lot better looking than number boy was. And why'd yah lock the door, going fuck me on the table or something?" I want to strangle him, it would be a gift from God to be able to kill the bastard, but I can't, at least not until I find out where the girl is.

I smile and walk to the table where Eric is handcuffed swaying my hips a little as I do, "No Eric if I was going to well, I'd wait until they put you back in the holding cell then take you back to my apartment, but you don't see me doing that do you?"

He smirks pulling his piercings a little more, creepy, "So is that like Plan B?"

I tilt my head and sit on the table on Eric's side placing my nails gently on the table, "Maybe, but for now we're going to play a game."

"Oh, what's it called Tris I do believe that's what number boy called you? "

I'm sure Four is just about exploding right about now, "It's called Where's the Sixth bullet." I pull my revolver out of it's holster and take out five of the six bullets. Then put those in my back pocket. I spin the chamber loaded with one bullet to where he can't see where it is. God this is going to be fun. Lynn's going to love this. I put the chamber back and point it to his crotch, "So now you're going to tell me where Sophie is or I blow your balls off." I say it with a deadly voice that means I'm so not playing.

He looks from me to the gun then back to me, "You-you wouldn't dare. You-you don't have the guts." He says after swallowing thickly, there's a terror in his eyes that not even Four could bring the surface.

I raise my eyebrows, "Really is that what you think?" I cock the weapon and fire. He gasps and even though this is a soundproof room, except for the speaker projecting to the observation room, I swear I can hear Lynn laughing and cheering me on.

He gasps and I quickly cock it back and fire at him again. "48975 at the corner of Dauntless and Abnegation. In Erudite warehouse," he tells me breathless, "Don't fire again please-please." He's begging and I love it.

"Now," I say still not moving the gun away, "are there any security measures or other people we might encounter there?"

Eric shakes his head sweat rolling down it, "No-no."

"I think you're lying," and I fire for a forth time.

He gasps again squirming in his chair trying to get out of the handcuffs, so, my patience running absolutely thin, I fire for a fifth time.

"My partner," he screeches terrified, "his name is Albert Simon and there's a security camera that will alert him to you're presence. Enter the back door and go to the last door on the left. Sophie should be tied up there. Now please, don't fire again there's nothing else I promise. Just don't fire again please, please." He looks terrified and I guess I would be to if I were in his position.

I nod, "Good to know you can count now if you'll excuse me I must go. Have fun rotting in jail." I fake salute at him and quickly unlock the door and lock it back exiting. I go into the observation room and see Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke pissing themselves laughing, a fuming Four, and a slightly amused looking Amar... well shit I didn't want to face him this soon.

"PRIOR WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Four shouts finally exploding.

"Well, I..." I start but he cuts me off.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU LIE TO ME, BUT..." This time Four is the one cut off, by Amar his superior.

"But she found out where the little girl was Four, in minutes. Something you didn't accomplish in hours, so instead I say let's waste no more time and rescue the girl." Amar looks at me, "You can lead Tris choose the officers you want and let's go."

I nod grinning absolutely relishing the chastised look on Four's face, "Thank you sir."

"Though next time," Amar adds, "If you want to try something like that again. Just tell me, I praise creativity," he finishes with a smile.

* * *

 **Just in case any of you were wondering they get the girl safely. Oh, and if you want the one-shot from the others' views then either PM who or leave a review. Though unless I get multiple reviews wanting the view from the same person I probably won't do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four's POV

I'm going to kill this motherfucker. I've been questioning him for hours and he still won't tell us where he's keeping the kid. A girl to be more precise that he kidnapped out of her bedroom two weeks ago: she's four. Time is running out for her and we need to know where she is, since there were no clues at the spot Lynn and Tris arrested him. Maybe I should let one of them interrogate him, but that would be me admitting I couldn't, I have a problem with that. "Just tell me where the girl is Eric," I say coldly placing my hands on the table in front of him and leaning in to look him dead in the eye.

He's sneers and says, "In your asshole. Next question."

I stand back and turn to face the two-way glass. I try not to kick the wall and show my frustration, but it's taking everything in me not to be the shit out of him. I turn back to face him and slam both hands on the table, "Why are you doing it huh? You've already gotten to do whatever to the girl and we caught you. Why drag out the inevitable?" I say it as a last resort, time is running out for the little girl, and for once I don't what I'm going to do.

Eric sneers again and I mentally prepare myself to try not to kill him, but's he's cut off by a knock at the door. I turn and see Tris standing in the doorway, "Amar wants you in the observation room and told me to have a crack at it." Damn it! I think I can't argue with Amar, but I don't want Tris anywhere near Eric. I mean I know she can take of herself, but I still care about her more than I should.

I run a hand through my hair clearly stressed, "Fine, fine good luck Tris," and I leave the interrogation room. As I walk into the observation I see Officers Lynn, Zeke, and Uriah who are all laughing their asses off and Chief Amar who is trying very hard not to laugh. "What's going on?" I ask confused at the amused looks on everyones' faces, "What did you need to talk about Amar?"

He just shakes his head, "She tricked you Four. I don't need to talk about anything. I just saw her switching out her guns from my office and wanted to see what was going to go down. Just watch." What I can't believe see did that! And now Amar's going with it! God! I'm ticked off, but turn my attention to the window.

"Oooh, well you're a whole hell of a lot better looking than number boy was. And why'd yah lock the door, going fuck me on the table or something?" How dare he? I'm going to kill the bastard, he's so dead! I turn towards the door, but Amar stops me and points to the screen.

I watch as Tris smiles and walks towards Eric swaying her hips a little more than usual, not that I'd know or anything, "No Eric if I was going to well, I'd wait until they put you back in the holding cell then take you back to my apartment, but you don't see me doing that do you?"

"She wouldn't," Zeke shouts.

"No," Lynn looks at him like he's an idiot, "She has way more self-respect for herself than that." Be that as it may it still creeps the hell out of me to imagine Tris and... God eww, no just don't go there.

He smirks pulling at his piercings, that's just creepy, "So is that like Plan B?" My hands curl into fists again.

She tilts her head and sits on the table on Eric's side placing her nails gently on it, "Maybe, but for now we're going to play a game." What is she thinking?

"Oh, what's it called Tris I do believe that's what number boy called you?" Number boy?!

I'm to explode when Tris says, "It's called Where's the Sixth bullet."

"Oooh," Lynn says, "This is about to get good." What does Tris think she's doing? I shoot a glance and he just shrugs.

She's pulls a revolver out of her holster and takes out five of the six bullets. Then puts those in her back pocket. She spins the chamber loaded with one bullet. Tris then put the chamber back and points it to his crotch, "So now you're going to tell me where Sophie is or I blow your balls off." She says with a deadly voice that means she's not playing.

"Yes go Tris!" Lynn shouts.

"Damn! She did not!," Zeke and Uriah say at the same time.

Amar laughs and says, "God this has got to breaking at least ten rules, but I can't think of a better idea. I just stand there not believing what I'm seeing.

Eric looks from Tris to the gun then back to Tris, "You-you wouldn't dare. You-you don't have the guts." He says after swallowing thickly, there's a terror in his eyes that not even I could get out of him.

She's raises her eyebrows, "Really is that what you think?" She cocks the weapon and fires.

"Oh my God! She did," the Pedrad brothers say again.

"Yes Tris," Lynn shouts again, "You are amazing!"

He gasps and Tris quickly cocks it back and fires at him again. "48975 at the corner of Dauntless and Abnegation. In Erudite warehouse," he tells Tris breathless, "Don't fire again please-please."

"Right that down," Amar shouts, "We'll leave as soon as Tris gets in here." Well hot damn it worked, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it.

"Now," Tris says still not moving the gun away, "are there any security measures or other people we might encounter there?" Huh I wouldn't have thought of that.

Eric shakes his head sweat rolling down it, "No-no."

"I think you're lying," and she fires for a third time.

He gasps and starts squirming in his seat, so Tris fires for a forth time then a fifth. I'm surprised she hasn't hit him yet.

"My partner," he screeches terrified, "his name is Albert Simon and there's a security camera that will alert him to you're presence. Enter the back door and go to the last door on the left. Sophie should be tied up there. Now please, don't fire again there's nothing else I promise. Just don't fire again please, please." He looks terrified and I guess I would be to if I were in his position. That was some damn ingenuity on Officer Prior's part, but I'm still a little ticked off she lied to me. Tris exits and I prepare my self to give her a serious talking down. While it was a good idea, you can't lie to a superior and expect to get off without a scratch. At this point Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke are all on the ground laughing though, so...

As soon as she walks in PRIOR WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shout finally exploding.

"Well, I..." she starts but I cut her off.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU LIE TO ME, BUT..." This time I'm cut off, by Amar my superior.

"But she found out where the little girl was Four, in minutes. Something you didn't accomplish in hours, so instead I say let's waste no more time and rescue the girl." Amar looks at Tris, "You can lead Tris choose the officers you want and let's go."

She grins while I look down thoroughly chastised and really pissed at myself that I didn't think of something like that.

"Yes sir," Tris says.

"Though next time," Amar adds, "If you want to try something like that, just tell me, I praise creativity," he finishes with a smile.


End file.
